The present invention relates generally to cognitive Graphical User Interface (GUI) adjustment, and more particularly to cognitive dashboard adjustment based on a user eye tracking and cohort related information.
Cognitive computing systems are systems configured to simulate the human thought process in a computerized model. A cognitive computing platform (CCP) mimics functions of the human brain and human senses. A CCP leverages various technological advancements such as, machine learning, reasoning, speech and image processing, human-computer interaction, and dialog and narrative generation in order to improve or substitute for human decision making.
A GUI is a type of user interface that allows a user to interact with an electronic device such as a computer through visual indicators presented on a display of the electronic device.
A dashboard is a visual report presented on a display of an electronic device that provides digital view of key performance indicators relevant to a particular objective or business process (e.g. sales, marketing, human resources, or production).